Storm Taming
"I wonder where he is, pretty sure he said to meet here. I hope I'm in the right place." Colby Monterey would say as he stood confused in a large clearing in the forest. The yellow-haired boy had instructions to converge on this specific location, being only a short walk away from the Azure Deer Base. He took a seat on a nearby tree stump. once again going over the letter he was given. "Meet me in the forest clearing half a mile left of the Azure Deer base." That was all that was written on the front, the back would show a signature reading "Ezekiel" and a small skeleton with a large smile on its face. "So I guess I'm waiting for Ezekiel, I wonder what for?" Colby said to himself swinging his legs as he gazed into the sky, letter in hand. Azure Deer Magic Facility The bony skeletons chiseled at a golden gem which radiated a powerful aura. In another room, his ebony body laid upon a cushion out of range of the mysterious radiation it emitted. The skeleton's empty eye sockets stared deeply into the composition of the magical stone. It was a fine from a mining town near the Diamond Kingdom. Ever since the creation of the famous dual-affinity wielding , the Clover Kingdom spent endless decades searching for the stones which allowed for the Diamond Kingdom's merciless experimentations. Luckily, Ezekiel had managed to procure one. And as the Vice Captain of the Azure Deer, it'd been his task to pick it apart before submitting it to the upper researchers. "Interesting..." The skeleton mumbled. "The inner facets of the gem contribute to the amplification of the magical power." He continued working away. Gentle taps and scrapes in an attempt to discover how the magical amplification process actually worked. However, the ringing of a nearby clock caught the skeleton's attention. Midnight... It thought. Midnight...I was supposed to do something... The skeleton watched as a large cloud covered the moon. "The brat!" It screamed. And in an instant, the gem was placed in a box and placed away for the next researcher to continue the experimentation. "I'm late. I'm late!" He screamed, dashing through the fifth floor window and ultimately leaving his body behind. The skeleton reached backwards and, as if brimming with life, his faithful broom erupted from the broken window. Étoile Filante soared below and caught the skeleton before carrying him towards the nearby forest. The skeleton descended upon the forest clearing. His ebony broom shined in the radiant moonlight and complimented the ashen color of the bones which comprised his skeletal form. "Hey! Sorry I'm late kid!" The skeleton spoke. "I...got caught up in a mission or something. Anyway! Thanks for showing up tonight. The reason I summoned you here was to offer some training in regards to your control over your magic power." Colby was caught more than off guard by the skeletal figure that would now descend down to the forest clearing where he sat, this was seemingly the man who had summoned him here. He approached the man inspecting his bones, lifting his arms, and looking through his eye holes. Colby was skeptical but accepting, based on the man's words he was there to help and he knew he desperately needed help in the control department. "W-Well, I do need help with my magic control, to say the very least, so I'm glad to accept any help!" Colby said cheerily before going on. "Though, who exactly are you? At most I know your name and your squad from the cloak your wearing, but what exactly do you do?" Colby said tilting his head as he looked at the Azure Deer sigil near to Ezekiel's chest